Redacción de una respuesta
by Fantassia
Summary: A los ojos de un “titán”


Redacción de una respuesta.

_A los ojos de un "titán"_

Tenía tiempo sin dirigirme a ustedes como debidamente lo hace una persona. No sentía el valor arder por mis venas, para plasmarles un argumento claro y conciso de lo que a través del tiempo aprendimos a forjar. Me enseñaron que la grandeza reside en el alma y en el poder de la _esperanza, _pero creí ciegamente que eran consejos que yo tenía conocidos desde eras pasadas, cuando mi posición era defendida por la sabiduría que yo presumía poseer.

Entendía que toda batalla tenía un precio alto, en el que la vida de cada hombre –cada soldado- pendía de la decisión del destino ¡Ociosa mi ignorancia! Me hacía creer a mi misma que no era yo, si no ellos, los que fallaban. Pensaba que lo único que debía ser importante era la pérdida de pocas existencias, para asegurar cientos en el mundo terrenal.

Y ¿Ustedes lo entendieron?

No. Solamente aprendieron a razonarlo, a observar mis decisiones con resignación y orgullo en la mirada, a repetir ciegamente "El cosmo de Athena nos acompaña hasta el final".

…Soy alguien que no debería habitar en sus frondosos corazones.

Hace unos días, leí con atención sus redacciones acerca del pasado. Su vida transformada brutalmente en algo que jamás creyeron experimentar. Algunos fueron niños estables, felices, que únicamente consiguieron perturbar su existencia convirtiéndose en una estatua obsoleta, la cual ayudó a adornar una estancia vacía, donde tanto tiempo hizo falta ese rostro que les regalara una sonrisa cálida. Fueron siendo destinados, uno a uno, a seguir los pasos de personajes imponentes que señalaban vidas mejores a cambio de un 'pequeño' sacrificio: Regalar su libertad…

Cuando tuve entre manos esos papeles, Shion me indicó que no debería haber perturbación en mi energía. Que sus palabras no estaban destinadas a ocasionar un daño irrelevante en mi conciencia o a entiesar la 'nobleza' de mi corazón. Pero ese no fue el efecto que tuvo en mi alma sus palabras, mis santos. Gané el tonto afán de sentirme culpable, con remordimiento y como si fuese el villano apocalíptico que les obligó a perder la inocencia. No pensé claramente en el mensaje que quisieron otorgarme y me encerré en esa coraza depresiva, disfrazada de sonrisa.

Alguna vez, en mi infancia, me regodeé en una vida de "riqueza", jugaba con la necesidad de aquellos, a los que en un futuro les debería la vida. No veía un camino de bondad frente a mis ojos, únicamente el deseo constante de pedir más y ser importante para todos, no tenía valor que alguien renegara o llorara ante mis pies. Reía con la humillación que otorgaba a cada personita y no quería parar, tal vez por que mi mente infantil dictaba que eso era 'sana _diversión_'.

-Ustedes son mis juguetes –Les vociferaba imponente, con esa voz de niña mimada que con el tiempo aprendí a odiar. Mis _futuros_ santos de bronce únicamente guardaban silencio, odiándome en lo más profundo de sus corazones- Si yo digo que es hora de jugar, eso se tiene que hacer. De lo contrario, los azotaré hasta que sangren…

-Pero es tarde, Saori… -Murmuró un niño castaño, su voz fue moderada y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

Él admiraba y respetaba a Mitsumasa Kido, pero detestaba a su nieta.

-¡Calla! Si yo digo ahora ¡Es ahora! –Le interrumpí sin miramientos, azotando una varilla sobre el suelo, cerca de sus pies.

¿Cuál era mi excusa? Repetir constantemente que mi abuelo estaba ausente y no se encontraba para guiarme. Esos niños fueron el escape más pronto que encontré, ensañándome en su martirio…

Sin embargo, esas mismas criaturas, ahora Santos, aprendieron a perdonar tranquilamente, marcando fin a ese dolor y resentimiento que guardaron en sus almas tanto tiempo. Se hicieron caballeros, aun después del negro destino que mi _padre_ les otorgó y juraron defender a esa niña que les azotó sin piedad. Al inicio la creyeron loca. Si. Imaginaron que la armadura de Sagitario fue una adquisición comprada por mi fortuna para un entretenimiento corto, y decidieron seguir el juego de pelear en ese torneo galáctico, frente a miles de personas eufóricas que pagaron por verles.

Una vez más me aproveché de su valor…

Todo empezó con ese juego inocente, por descubrir al verdadero guerrero digno de ser un sagitario, y terminó con una guerra santa, que culminó la existencia de grandes hombres que vivieron únicamente por mí.

-Fue por ellos, Shion –Murmuré con calma, mirando de reojo al patriarca de mi orden-…No por mí. Esta guerra fue para defender su tierra y la vida de miles de seres inocentes que auguran un mañana.

-No, mi señora –Interpeló postrándose ante mí.

Los pliegues de su túnica bañaron el piso a su alrededor cuando hincó la rodilla al suelo, encajándola dócilmente sobre la alfombra carmesí. Fue un acto de rutina, en una clásica y monótona discusión mañanera…

-Fue una batallada por usted y el resto del mundo. La gente que juramos proteger está a salvo por su presencia, Athena. Y blandimos el poder del cosmo por que el corazón de nuestra diosa confió en nosotros y en la fuerza que poseemos –Expuso bajamente, poniéndose de pie- No es justo que se reste importancia.

Un cambio drástico de opiniones y pensamientos, debo admitir. En esos tiempos menosprecié los ideales que pudieron habitar en mi cabeza y juré que las pérdidas en una batalla no se repetirían jamás. Mal agradecí que ustedes desearan brindarme nuevamente su ayuda al insistir en apreciar mi presencia para apaciguar ese sentimiento insano que se estaba clavando en mi ser ¡Pero es que haberles devuelto la vida no era suficiente! Brindé mi sangre ante la sed de los dioses por obtener venganza y lentamente se hizo un proceso digno para regalarles libertad. Volvieron a mi lado y continué sintiendo esa dolencia enorme en mi corazón… La culpa de haber hecho lo que hice, de ser lo que soy.

Ustedes estaban tranquilos, intentando restaurar sus vidas, la hermandad que alguna vez perdieron por puntos de vista diferentes y su patética diosa se sumergía en un mar innecesario de pena y autocompasión. Si. Por que descubrí que únicamente me lamentaba de mi misma y no quería ver la luz para finalizar con ese castigo auto-impuesto. Me postraba en mis estancias, suspirando amargamente y olvidando la corta edad que mi cuerpo poseía. Era una mujer vieja en el rostro de una niña, la personificación de Atenea en el cuerpo mortal y 'lastimado' de una adolescente.

Les regalé más dolor al apreciarme de esa manera que felicidad de estar nuevamente respirando y con esa supuesta normalidad de vuelta ¿Dónde estaba su Athena dulce y sonriente que siempre tenía una frase de apoyo para ustedes? Perdida en esa muchachita llorosa que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sin embargo, ahora vuelvo a recapacitar el pasado oscuro que alguna vez yo misma me ofrecí. Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza, intentando dejar esos sucesos donde siempre debieron permanecer para no volver jamás. El día que tuve sus cartas entre mis dedos y posé los ojos en ellas, aprecié un lado de mi vida que nunca creí conocer. Shion me confesó que les obligó a escribirlas; que muchos se negaron y otros no, simplemente lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Me expuso suavemente que esperaba que me ayudaran de esa manera a escapar de la decadencia que afrontaba mi existencia, que vosotros, mis santos, deseaban traerme de vuelta al mundo de las sonrisas, donde no importan los errores de antaño.

Ante ustedes sigo siendo una diosa humilde, caritativa, llena de paz y armonía. Y si lo soy, mis guardianes, ha sido nuevamente por su apoyo y ayuda.

Un dios presume la perfección entera, la falta de sentimentalismo 'absurdo' y la carencia de defectos clasificados como "humanos". Las divinidades en sus corazones guardan con recelo la prepotencia de querer ser respetados por esos seres "inferiores" que deben alabarles día con día, pero nunca han tenido el dulce detalle de venir a este mundo y conocer enteramente a quienes lo habitan diario. Yo alguna vez compartí ese sentimiento, pensaba que la tierra existía para ser mía y que era su deber agradecerme el _protegerla_. Sin embargo, también llegó el momento en que deseé conocer más, averiguar como era en realidad este maravilloso mundo…

…Y también conocí los deseos de los dioses que lo miraban con ojos envidiosos: Hades, Poseidón… Ares. Ellos profetizaban una victoria inminente y se apoderarían del mundo en su totalidad, sin imaginar que alguien más conocía sus planes y vendría a pelear también por esta tierra. Al inicio miré todo eso como una obligación: Defender el mundo para que no se rompiera el ciclo… Pero el tiempo me enseñó a querer a este planeta más que mi propia existencia, y fue ahí cuando me condené a ojos de mis iguales. Ya no era una diosa "pura"¡Oh, claro que no! Acababa de mancillar mi divinidad con esos sentimientos impropios.

Sin embargo. Mi reciente llegada a la tierra me enseñó cosas nuevas. Traje desgracias y mi cosmo se lamentó, pero también hubo aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado al evolucionar los años.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Saori. No importa lo que pase, contarás con nosotros eternamente… –Prometió Seiya, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Su visita me tomó por sorpresa en ese día, y mi cosmo irradiaba la novedosa felicidad de verlos otra vez frente a mí. Estaban los cuatro de pie, visitando a Saori y no a la diosa que vive sincronizada a su existencia. Las puertas del templo principal se abrieron sin temor, dejando que el viento fresco meciera los gruesos cortinajes de la estancia. En mis manos descansaban esas valiosas redacciones que repasaba con cuidado, buscando el gran significado que se escondían tras sus palabras. Ellos llegaron y me sonrieron, hablando animadamente de cualquier cosa, aplastando ese pasado que todos compartimos alguna vez en nuestras vidas, regalándome el privilegio de volver a adoptar ese valor para llamarme a mi misma 'Atenea'.

Y ahora, entre suspiros de paz tomo mi pluma y dejo estas líneas trazadas, teniendo la esperanza de que ustedes también puedan compartir parte del pasado de su diosa. Aguardo en mi estancia, en los pasillos, templos y jardines del santuario, para que puedan sentir el cariño que les tengo, así como la gratitud y amor por ser quienes son, por estar a mi lado sea cual sea la situación.

…Pasará por sus manos parte de la vida de ésta diosa humana.

"_A ustedes, guerreros implacables…Les brindo el oro y la victoria, para obtener un mañana y continuar una enseñanza. _

_A ustedes, mis guardianes poderosos, s__e les ofrenda una ilusión con el lápiz adecuado, para trazar un camino perfecto, donde el miedo y el desorden no acecharán su recorrido"_

_Por: Athena_

* * *

**FDA: **Algo de este estilo tenía tiempo girándome por la cabeza y hasta que no salió, como que quedé tranquila. Esta es la tan esperada respuesta que algunas (os) de ustedes me pidieron, me dijeron que sería bueno poner un breve argumento en el que el patriarca o Athena misma respondiera a las cartas de sus santos. Bien, yo ya me siento tranquila por haberlo hecho y también un tanto nerviosa (siempre me pasa cuando es historia nueva). Ojalá les agrade, enserio. 

Se puede tomar de una forma alterna para quienes no han leído las otras redacciones. No lo fijé mucho a esos temas para que se pudiera entender un poco mejor, pero igual, les ayudaría más si las leyeran. Si existe algún error pueden hacermelo saber, por favor **¡Gracias por leer mi one-shot! **

(En cuanto a "Interpelar", estoy en proceso con ese, no crean que lo olvidé, solo fue un pequeño receso.)

**Até Logo.**

**_Por:_ Fantasía de un ángel**


End file.
